Tennis and a restaurant Oliver one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: You love to play tennis. But apperently you love to help out a certain french blader in his resturant as well. YouXOliver


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Oliver one shot on request. This one is also for Zeldin. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Tennis and a restaurant  
(Oliver one shot)**

**  
**You slam the ball to the other side of the court. The sweat on your forehead glitters in the light of the burning sun. The ball is returned to your and once again you give it a hard slam. A light breeze pass by, cooling you down a bit. People watch you as you play and you can hear more than one guy comment on your skills. Your skirt flutters as you run back and forth on the court. Tennis always makes you in a good mood. It takes your stress away, you train your body and it's fun to play. Again you slam the ball across the court and win the match. People applaud you as you thank for the match and start heading home to take a shower. As you exist the court a green haired guy walks up to you.

"That was a really good match." He says and smiles, you return the smile.

"Thank you. Do you play?" you ask.

"Just for fun." He replies. You look at him and discover he's actually quite cute. Just then your belly rumbles and you blush as his smile widens a bit.

"You must be hungry after training so much. I can make you lunch if you wish. My restaurant isn't far from here." He says. It's then you realize who he is.

"You're Oliver am I right?" You ask.

"Yeh I am." He says with a smile.

"I would love to taste your food, but I don't have money and I must stink after that training." You reply.

"Don't worry it's my treat. And you don't stink." He continues to smile and in the end you go with him.

"Here you go." Hope you'll like it." Oliver places a bowl with a special made salad, with chicken, in front of you. You smile and thank him before you take a bite. As the food hits your tongue your heart skips a beat.

"This is delicious." You exclaim and smile brightly at him. He blushes a bit and thanks you. It doesn't take long before all the salad is gone. He's been sitting and watching you and now he stands up.

"Want dessert?" He asks. You nod with a smile. He returns a bright smile and goes to the kitchen. A moment later he's back with homemade sorbet. You take a bite and again you're amazed.

"This is wonderful. You're a great cook Oliver" you say happily. He blushes.

"That's so kind of you _________." He replies shyly.

* * *

During the next few weeks you spend a lot of time together with Oliver. You help him in the restaurant, he teaches you to make some food and you play tennis together. You have a wonderful time and the two of you get really close. Today you made ice cream and now you're sitting outside in the sun eating some.

"Thank you for helping me out in the restaurant ________. I really appreciate it." He says and smiles.

"Don't think about it. I've had fun and learned new things." You reply with a light blush. He smiles and takes your hand in his.

"I'm glad I talked to you that day." He continues, still smiling. You continue to blush as you sit there talking while holding hands. When the time comes for you to go home he follows you. At the door you thank him, and with a deep blush you kiss him on the cheek before you say goodnight. A light blush spreads across his cheeks. And with a smile you decide to meet again tomorrow.

* * *

The sun is shining true your window and onto your face. You lie in bed smiling at the sun. Quickly you get dressed and eat breakfast before you hurry to Oliver's restaurant.

"Morning Oliver." You say happily when you see him. He smiles brightly at you.

"Morning ______. You want to help out today too?" he asks.

"Yeh I'd love to. What do you want me to do?" You reply happily. He puts you to work right away and you have a great day helping out. When lunchtime comes he takes you with him.

"I made a special lunch for you." He says as he leads you to a table. Together with him you eat a fantastic lunch.

"This was great Oliver. Thank you." You say when you finish eating.

"Thank you ______. I'm so glad you like it." He says happily. Once again he takes your hand.

"______ I have to tell you, because I can't hold it back anymore." He says seriously. For a moment you get scared that he'll tell you to leave, but then he continues.

"I love you ______" he says with a deep blush and tightens his grip on your hand. Overwhelmed you look at him with big eyes.

"I love you too Oliver." You say happily. A bright smile spreads across his face. Slowly and a bit hesitating you lean closer to each other, until you finally meet in a sweet and loving kiss.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
